


Conspirators 同谋

by Diceyes_erin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Merlin (Merlin), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diceyes_erin/pseuds/Diceyes_erin
Summary: ♛阿瓦隆侦探事务所里的梗♛omega警官梅✖️alpha罪犯瑟Summary：一次追捕过程中，二人擦枪走火。
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 14





	Conspirators 同谋

十二月的寒风被隔绝在窗外，尽管如此，Merlin裸露在外的肌肤也仍感觉到冰冷，可能是因为他浑身上下都发着热。这该死的第二性征，Omega警官无力地挣扎着，双手被反绑，栓在大床的柱子上，双脚亦是。

他追查Arthur Pendragon和其背后的犯罪团伙已有整整一年，期间数次与对方擦身而过，差点就给这个混蛋拷上镣铐，然后打进监狱。造化弄人，命运偏偏让他本不该当值的这天遇到了他的头号宿敌，还又恰巧撞上了好死不死的发情期。抱着侥幸心理，再加上他不可能任由一个机会从手头溜走，Merlin冒死在没有服用抑制剂的情况下骑上摩托，跟在了金发alpha身后。而结果就是四肢软绵绵的他被轻而易举制伏，对讲机甚至都没按下就被打掉踩成了堆废铁，腰间的手枪也被抢走。更匪夷所思的是，这个家伙是怎么知道他会把匕首藏在背后的？不到十秒，他全身上下所有武器都被Arthur解下。

被粗鲁地扔上车，Arthur显然给他灌下了过量的迷情剂以至于他会有从未有过强烈的情欲，后穴不受控制地分泌着诱人的蜜液。alpha的手下不费吹灰之力把自己那辆摩托烧毁后扔到了河里，而他本人似乎也前所未有的躁动，Merlin敢打包票他开车时绝对超速了，而且闯了不止一个红灯。

“我的小警察，你说……我这算不算袭警呢？”

此时，Alpha正站在他身后，磁性的声音带着危险的气息，Merlin感觉曾经自己手下的罪犯肆意散发着信息素，与他的相迎合。警官尽力保持着自己的矜持，不去磨蹭身下的床单。Arthur见对方涨红了脸，在心中止不住地暗笑。天知道他多渴望这要命的尤物。只是第一次他们相遇，Merlin无情又自信地举起手枪朝他射击时，他就深深沦陷于黑发男孩的温柔乡里。

“Merlin Emrys，你也有如此脆弱美丽的一面……不像你平时举着手枪追捕我的样子啊。”说着，坏心眼的alpha故意举起酒杯将红艳的液体缓慢倾倒与他白皙的脊背上，惹得omega不住地颤抖。Arthur满意地欣赏着这番景色，为他的警官褪下裤子，往那淫靡淌水的仙境送入了一根手指。他的Merlin平日里是多么冷漠骄傲啊，即使耳畔被子弹擦伤也面不改色。alpha幻想着男孩手捧着资料的样子，修长的指节抚过他的相片，蔚蓝的眼珠一丝不苟地凝视。他小声念出自己名字的样子，性感的声线，还有黑色皮夹克下隐藏的大片雪白的肌肤——现在全然展现在他眼前了。就宛如幅大师的油画，他是希腊神话中的少年，上帝最为完美的造物。

“Arthur……Arthur Pendragon…”他的爱人急促地呼喊着他，双颊绯红，无助地拉拽床单。alpha索性帮他解开了束缚，omega立马蜷缩成一团，企图抚慰下身的火热，但并不足以缓解体内滔天的欲火。见对他下药的混蛋只是待在一旁，有意要看他出糗，omega顿时又气又恼。他夺过Arthur腰间的配枪，正抵在自己太阳穴上：“Fuck，你到底操不操。”

他的冰山于此刻消融殆尽。Merlin向来都知道他的犯人风情万种，迷人又危险。而如今，逾越雷池的人又不是他，他又为何不共食禁果？多少次透过倍镜他仔细端详alpha的面庞以至于射骗，错乱的心弦不会说谎，扣动扳机时颤动的手腕也是无声的证据。他迷恋上了一个罪犯，一个正准备侵犯他的混蛋。不止是因为对方的外表，也不仅是次次透过电话的嘲讽，甚至Merlin自己也说不清。

男人没有回答。Arthur仅仅是多增加了一根手指便叫初经人事的omega缴械投降，枪扔到一旁，alpha俯身与他唇齿摩挲，吻技娴熟得惊人。他几乎是轻车熟路包覆住Merlin的唇，灵巧的舌不断向深处探索。他的警官是个处子，Arthur在Merlin泄出第一声呻吟时便意识到，干净的后颈也显示出对方从未被标记过，所以他不介意延长这个前戏。指尖沾染上自然分泌的蜜液缓慢开拓着omega紧致的身躯，一面用齿啃咬着敏感的红樱，一路顺着脖颈往下遍布青紫的咬痕，直到大腿根。

“你不知道我有多渴望你。”

Merlin不会知道他特地在警局安排眼线的真正用意。旁人都不理解他对于这个小警察近乎偏执的占有欲，竟然会值得自己冒着被逮捕的风险监视一个男孩。Arthur在屏幕前注视过omega很多次，最为喜欢的还是他面无表情执行任务的模样，但也比不上当下欲求不满的Merlin半分迷人。

alpha让他平躺好，然后轻柔地分开他的双腿，低头含住了他炽热的分身。Arthur忘情吮吸着男孩最亲密的地方，Merlin又哪里承受过如此快乐，尽数射在了alpha温暖的口腔里。涂抹着溢出的爱液，Arthur做完了最后的润滑。omega看得出他要做什么，架在他双肩上的长腿忐忑不安。“相信我，没事的。”他这么安抚着有些恐惧的Merlin，然后将自己早已挺立的阴茎送入那温暖的后穴。

那是如登天堂的快感。Merlin的小穴紧紧地描摹着他的形状，似是依依不舍般攀附着alpha的阳具。Merlin的声音染上了哭腔，诱惑而动人。Arthur却仍是止不住玩心，故意让男孩直视他们相连接的地方，叫omega又气又恼，羞红了脸，猛地收缩了一下，差点让他就这么射出来。

“嗯……啊…给我，Arthur ……”Merlin快要被这断断续续的快感折磨疯了。药效在他体内驰骋叫嚣，渴望得到更多。

“小婊子。”

“唔啊……”这个词语直接让Merlin激动地提前射了出来，分身还跳动着。感受到Arthur在他体内有规律地抽插，由浅到深又全部进入，无时不刻抚慰着他的身体。终于，alpha开始在某个点打转，每一次摩挲都换来一声更高昂的呻吟。囊袋拍打在大腿上，Arthur最后的冲刺突破了新的深度，硬生生闯入了他无人问津的生殖腔，疼痛和快感同时到达了更深的高潮。Merlin搂紧了唯一的支柱，那个在他体内肆意妄为的混蛋。津液射满了后穴，而omega尽数吞下。Merlin又射了一次，小腹周围全是粘稠的白浊。

在那以后，alpha和他又高潮了许多次，陪甜蜜地他度过漫长的发情期，期间警队数次传来他已经殉职的传言。他们彼此依偎，共享了同一根香烟，还有香烟味的一个吻。

“我想，我可能永远都无法拿你归案了。”

“可是长官，我整个人都完完全全是你的。”

“菜头。”

“我爱你。”

在性爱过后许下的承诺和甜言蜜语总是显得过分谄媚，也不切实际。Merlin穿好自己的皮衣，于一个傍晚悄然离开。他的生活还得继续，他还得继续追捕Arthur Pendragon，多么讽刺。可这似乎已经成为了他们之间的一种情趣。他永远不可能真正抓住他。但至于一次任务时他突然晕倒再发现怀有身孕，这又是另一回事了。


End file.
